


A Strand by Love

by JostineKyok14



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Coffee, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I don't know if this is legal to fuse prompts, I fused the prompts, ShuMako Week 2020, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JostineKyok14/pseuds/JostineKyok14
Summary: After a workload of duties, Ren was gifted by a couple of free days.And he would spend it with his lover and study partner.Planned for Day 6 of Shumako Week: Movies/Games/Video Games(And also Day 4: Free day and Day 5: Coffee)
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 23





	A Strand by Love

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first fic. So take good care of me. Cus I'm a nervous man.
> 
> I wanna thank (@Real_Ian_MD) for the spelling check and also for being a good friend an advice on this.
> 
> I know that I fuse the prompts in some way during my process so I don't know if there is a judge to tell me if this is ilegal. But I wanted to share it like this.
> 
> So Enjoy!

It was a Sunday morning, and Ren was sleeping peacefully with Morgana on his lap. All of the Phantom Thief business, school, speaking to confidants and doing part-time jobs made his life quite hectic, hence the reason he was sleeping in today. As much as that was the case, he had to be responsible and not slip-up on any aspect. Not only because of his role as team leader, but also because of his sense of justice; he wanted the people with distorted desires to see the wrongs of what they did and repent. Social Reform… something more important to him than he let on. Today, however, God seemed to have granted him the gift of rest.

For the major part of this week, he didn’t have any confidants, business to take care of or plans. All of his hard work ever since April had really paid up, which made the frizzy-haired boy joyous to be alive. Now, he was collecting the seeds of his labor: he could finally rest, even if for a little while.

After many good hours of sleep, Morgana woke up. As usual, he was the first of the two to wake up, and he was the one who made sure both slept the necessary amount of time: 7-8 hours a day. At times, this conflicted with Ren’s schedules, which made the boy angry, but the cat insisted every time. He knew they needed to take care of their minds and bodies. He looked at the boy and felt… calm. He didn’t want to wake him up. However, he knew that today Sojiro would ask for the Wildcard’s help, so he had to wake him.

“Rise and shine, Ren!” Morgana spoke gently. “We have a full day ahead of us!”

“Hmmm….go away Morgana…it’s too early…” Ren groaned, then looked at his phone’s time. “…not today…not now…”

“C’mon Ren wake up! Even though this was a good week for rest, you still need to do your chores for the day.” The feline responded. “Remember that oversleeping for even one day it could make you lazy and destroy your schedule, which would a problem for the leader of the Phantom Thieves.” He continued with concern, but the boy was tired… he didn’t want to get up.

“Morgana…just for today…let me sleep some more… It won’t hurt if I do this for one day.” He whined sleepily.

“Ren, I don’t want you to sleep like Futaba when we first met her.” The cat said, trying to make the boy wake up.

“Then…why don’t you go with Futaba… and make a sleep schedule for her...” The Fool snarkily replied. “You could make it for her sake and just *yawn* let me sleep for the day…?”

“Because Makoto is looking out for her, letting her know how much sleep she needs.” The Magician responded with a pout. Ren saw it, but still closed his eyes and hugged his pillow, as if it was something precious for him. The cat went downstairs as Ren thought he could finally go back to sleep.

…

…

…

Until his guardian came upstairs to the attic to see him.

“Hey, kid, your cat is meowing at me. He wants food.” Sojiro said, kneeling next to the boy in bed. “He isn’t accepting his food from me, though. He will not stop until you get up, and he’s your responsibility.” He said, walking down the stairs again, but not before stopping and turning around. “Also, I’d appreciate it if you helped me today. There’s something I need your help with.” He finished, finally walking down the stairs.

Ren, with an effort to not sleep again, slowly gets up and goes to change. From his pijama clothes to his classic combo of a white T-shirt with a V black collar on it, blue jeans, brown shoes and his black blazer. He liked this look; simple yet stylish. After changing, the boy goes downstairs as Sojiro waited for him with a plate of rice and curry and a cup of coffee prepared on the bar stool. The black cat was waiting next to the booth with his plate of food. Ren gives the cat a little bit of sushi (while also giving him a dirty look), sits on the booth and eats his food while his partner ate his sushi happily.

“What are you going to do today, kid?” The café owner asked curiously. The question seemed redundant, but he wasn’t sure if the boy was fully awake yet.

“I don’t have any plans.” The Trickster replied, slowly waking up due to the food. “You said you needed help on the shop?” 

“Yeah. I wanted to spend time with Futaba today and I need someone to look after the shop while I’m not here. Could you lend me a hand?” The man explained with gentleness.

The boy smiled. “That’s great, Boss! I would gladly help. Futaba told me she wanted a day to hang out with you, already.” He reminisced, then looked at his guardian. “By the way, do you know where she wants to go?”

“She wants to see a Neo-fetherman play and maybe head to Destinyland to enjoy ourselves.” Sojiro said with an amused smirk. “If we even have time, that is. And money.”

The frizzy-haired boy smirked. _‘_ _That_ _’_ _s why she was so excited. After that news, how can I say no?_ _’_ “I hope you two have fun!” He declared happily. “I’ll take care of the shop and be prepared if any customer comes.”

“Thank you kid. I’ll give you some more cooking tips as repaiment.” The Hierophant thanked, grabbed his blazer and hat from the coat rack and left the store.

After he was done with his food, Ren prepared himself. He turned on his ‘barista mode’ and readied everything for any costumers that could arrive. He only expected the old couple and the flamboyant man to show up, anyway. He smirked as he looked at Morgana, went to the door and flipped the sign to open. What could posibly go wrong on a slow Sunday?

**_2 hours later_ ** **_…_ **

It was only noon, but there were a lot of people coming over. Too many people. Why did this wave suddenly appear when Sojiro left? Did everyone suddenly remember that Leblanc existed and that it was really freaking good? Was it the atmosphere of the day? The boy knew his guardian would be really happy with this, but he couldn’t handle all of this on his own. He knew this was one hell of a fight he got himself into. It was worse than the Beef Bowl job because there, he could discreetly talk to Morgana to check the orders he was making. Here, though, not only would talking to a cat be obvious, but said cat left to the bedroom, as he didn’t like all these people gathered in one spot. Worse still, was that due to the many orders he got, he had to rush some of them. Which was NEVER a good thing. Coffee and curry, the two main attractions, needed time and love to shine. But he didn’t have time! And beyond that, he knew he wasn’t being organized, since two costumers had already complained about their orders and one had left before he could even make it. At this point, the boy was praying for a miracle.

The door bell ringed. The last sound the boy wanted to hear right now. _‘_ _This is hell._ _’_ He thought gloomily, turning to the door to see who this next costumer was.

Instead, he found the miracle he was looking for. One of the most important people in his life, the advisor of the Phantom Thieves and his sweetheart, his girlfriend, shyly came through the door, looking at the crowd of people with awe, until her eyes locked with his.

Makoto Niijima had just entered Leblanc when Ren Amamiya most needed her. She smiled at him and went over to the counter as he prepared a cup of coffee for one of the clients. Just her presence already made him feel more at ease, more confident, and she hadn’t even spoken yet!

“Hello Ren! How has your day been going?” She asked sweetly, with a brightening smile. It was infectious, as he started smiling as well.

“Hello, Makoto, dear. It’s… been going.” He said, discreetly gesturing around them.

“I’ve noticed. Why is the café so full today?” She asked curiously, to which he shrugged.

“I have no idea. But…” He stopped. Was it really right for him to ask her help at this moment? She had probably come over so they could hang out or study, not to help him with this!

However, she seemed to have that idea in mind. “Would you like some help?” She asked innocently. “You seem to need it.”

He sighed, giving the cup to the client, who thanked him. “As much as I do, I don’t wanna burden you with this. I don’t wanna fill your Sunday with work.” He explained, to which she shook her head.

“Ren, sweetheart, this isn’t a burden to me. I love cooking!” She reminded him, gently cupping his hands. “Besides, you have already helped me so many times before with so much. Please, let me help you today.” She said, looking him in the eyes. Those red eyes of hers worked like a charm on him, making him smile even more. He looked like a love-struck buffoon, but he couldn’t handle her.

“Alright.” He turned to the kitchen, picked up an apon and a kitchen cap and handed them to his girlfriend with a smirk. “Let’s get to work, sweetheart.” He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, which made her blush and melt and made some costumers let out a small ‘woo!’.

Starting from there, the two worked for a long time. She got the orders from the costumers, replayed them to her boyfriend and helped with handing him infredients and serving them, as he mostly made the dishes. They continued at this pace until all costumers were satisfied, thanking them for their wonderful service.

**_5 hours later - Afternoon_ **

“Thank you so much! Everything was delicious!” The final costumer said as she payed for the services, even leaving quite a tip for the two, and leaving the now quiet café. The sun was setting as the two lovers took a deep breath. They had done it. They fought a long battle, but they had finally won it. Ren looked at his girlfriend and gave her a deep kiss, which she returned. This was their victory, and they were savoring it as much as they could. Now, he could spend the rest of the day with his girlfriend and his cat, which would be a wonderful time. He felt so happy, in fact, that he wanted to spoil his love right now.

“Would you like some of your favorite coffee, my Queen?” He asked suavely after their kiss, still holding her face. She giggled at his boldness.

“I would love to.” She admitted, but put a hand on his chest. “On one condition, though.” He grabbed her waist and leet out a small ‘hm?’. “I’ll only accept the coffee if you let me make your favorite dish for you.”

He chuckled. “I _was_ planning on making more curry, but your cooking is an offer I can’t pass up.” He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She giggled, though, with a blush and whipered in his ear.

“Then let us get to work one last time today, my darling.”

After they were done and they sat down to eat and drink, Ren finally had the chance to talk to his love.

“So, what’s the reason for your visit, miss Niijima? I roped you into work before you could even say anything.” He said suavely, to which she giggled and smirked.

“Well, I was hoping to have a study session with you today, but I got a text from Futaba saying that you might need help.” She explained, taking a bite of her food and continuing. “Still, this was quite the recreational experience. “ She finished with a smile as the boy smiled back.

“That’s quite thoughtful of her. I’ll thank her when she comes back.” The Fool commented happily.

The Priestess smiled at him and opened her mouth to speak, deciding to change the subject. “Well… what are you going to do this week?” She asked suggestively, to which he smirked.

“In big term scale, I don’t know. I’ve got a lot of free time this week.” He started to count on his fingers. “I’m top of the class due to our studying sessions-“ She giggled at this comment while he smirked “-we finished Okumura’s Palace and are hoping to bear the fruit of his change of heart… I’ve also managed to sort out many other small details.” He said, looking at her eyes. “I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to continue expanding our horizons. Only if you have time, of course.”

She put a hand on her chin, thinking. “I could make time for us.” She said simply.

“You sure? I’m not saying I don’t wanna spend time with you, but I don’t wanna interrupt your studying for college exams.” He explained with concern. She smiled and grabbed his hand.

“It’s okay, Ren. I’m pretty confident in my knowledge.” The red-eyed girl said with confidence, which turned into a softer tone. “I was worried, however, about you and your schedule. You always help so many people that I was worried you were over-excerting yourself.”

The gray-eyed boy chuckled. “Oh, this beautiful girl with so many ambitions and dreams, worried over a simple boy like me?”

She chuckled at his joke. “I have always worried about your physical and mental state, Ren. Don’t forget that I’m our team’s advisor and, as such, I could take over if you ever needed to rest.”

He smiled at her. “I was planning on sleeping a bit more today, but a certain _cat_ made me wake up earlier today. Almost gave me a headache.” He lighlty complained, to which the feline jumped in.

“Hey! I assure you, this was for your own good! I already told you why sleeping too much is a problem!” The human(?) said with sass, but worriedly.

“He’s right, Ren. As much as it can seem like it’s annying, that’s how routines work. He’s trying to keep you healthy, as well as the rest of the team, along with making sure you focus on school.” She said, petting the cat with a smile. She then stood up and hugged Ren, who returned the hug with gentle strength.

After a few moments of this, she let him go and went back to her chair. They made small talk for a while, until Ren suddenly remembered something.

“Hey, I don’t mean to change the topic so suddenly, but how’s your sister going?” He askedwith concern. Her smile turned into a frown with this question, which made the boy slighly panic. “Oh, sorry! I didn’t mean to ruin the mood! Sorry if I’m putting my nose where I shouldn’t.” He quiclky apologized, to which she shook her head.

“It’s okay. You’re just worried about my family. It’s something noble to worry about, Ren.” She assured him, taking a deep breath. “She’s… staying out late a lot more now. I think… she’s been too focused on the Phantom Thieves… us.” She let out a small tear, the reality of her situation too painful. “It’s like… she doesn’t want to speak to me… like she only cares for a promotion…” She admitted, her voice getting lower and lower by the moment.

Ren’s heart sank. He knew about his girlfriend’s situation: after their father died in the line of duty, Sae took over as the ‘mother’ of the household, raising Makoto by herself, which made her much more stern yet capable. He knew this was a sensitive topic to discuss. Ever since he found out the prosecutor had called her sister useless back in June, he wanted to be a pillar for her to lean on. He didn’t even know if Makoto truly forgave her sister, but he did know that this affectted their communication; the Priestess herself admitted this. _‘_ _I had a feeling there_ _’_ _d come a time where we wouldn_ _’_ _t see eye to eye anymore_ _’_ _._

…still, to admit something like that wasn’t easy to digest, much less to accept. He also felt partially guilty, since they were one of the reasons the sisters wouldn’t see eye to eye anymore. Sae would keep investigating until they were caught. He reached out and squeezed her hand. “…how do you feel about this, Makoto?” He asked gently, barely above a whisper. She sighed and squeezed his hand.

“…like I’m losing her… like I’m losing my family… Our job is keeping her occupied, making her life harder… all because she believes we are a group that deserves to be brought to Justice…” She admitted sadly, letting her full feelings reach her boyfriend.

He took a deep breath. “Sweetheart, please, listen to me.” He said, looking her in the eyes. “This is going to sound bad, but… you’re helping us in our mission. Not just us, but the people whose hearts we change… they’re different people now. They’re better people. The police can’t admit that, so they keep trying to find any clues that make us look like murderers.” He explained gently, never breaking eye contact. “…but they will never find these clues. They don’t exist. So, they keep overworking everyone to find evidence that doesn’t exist. I think that she’s in a position she doesn’t want to stay in.”

“…I think she does, sweetheart. She barely comes home, preferring to stay in the office, looking for anything to incriminate us. And… it’s making me feel lonely. I miss her…” She admitted with regret, not knowing what to do. Ren was begginning to have trouble finding the words to console her, too.

“I don’t think she forgot about you. Do you still speak to her through the phone?”

“Barely. And, when we do, it’s mostly about how my grades are going.” She explained, her tone becoming more and more hopeless. “She also cancels dinners at our house almost constantly, to the point that I’m afraid she won’t come back someday, and I’ll stay alone in that apartment…” She let out another tear. “Alone in the dark, without my sister… that’s what I see in my future right now, Ren…”

Now his heart was broken. He felt the tears roll down his cheeks, mirroring his girlfriend. He could feel the pain she felt… along with her hopelessness. However… he knew they couldn’t keep on this for too long… that would ruin their night. He looked at Morgana, who shrugged, but made a face to him, a face that said ‘do something!’.

That’s when an idea crossed his mind. It wouldn’t fix her problem, but it would at least help her right now. He took a deep breath. “I see…” He commented darkly, before squeezing her hand again. This was a shot in the dark… “So, I’m guessing she won’t go back home tonight?”

“…no…”

“U-uhm… this… may sound insensitive, but… would you like to…” He started stuttering, afraid of her response. “…s-stay the night here…?” He offered clumsily.

She stopped. Her face became as red as a tomato, and her previous sadness was replaced with shock and embarrassement. “H-HUH?!”

The Fool panicked. “I-I know I’m not your sister. I can’t replace her in any way, shape or form. However, I don’t want you to stay alone tonight… to stay there, in the dark… which is why I’m offering you to stay here. Would you… like that…?” He offered clumsily but honestly. Morgana watched everything from the sidelines with a small smile.

The Priestess put her hand on her chin, thinking about his proposition. She always loved staying in Leblanc, and sharing a night with her boyfriend in this comforting place would help them become more intimate. She really loved the idea, but…

She sighed. “I would love to sleep here with you, Ren, but we have school tomorrow. I left my uniform back home and I didn’t bring my pajamas.” She said with a tinge of regret. He waved his hand nonchalantly.

“Well, if you’d like, we can wake up earlier and go to your house tomorrow morning or we can go there right now. Either way, I’ll accompany you.” The frizzy-haired boy offered strategically, to which she thought for a moment and then nodded.

“I like this idea. Alright. Then would you mind coming over to my apartment?” She offered, to which he nodded.

“Not at all. Let’s go then, sweetheart.” He concluded, standing up and offering her his hand. She took it as both wrote a note to Sojiro, in case he arrived earlier, left Morgana as the guard cat, locked the door to the café and went to the station.

**_2 hours later_ ** **_–_ ** **_Late Evening_ **

Both lovers were already back and getting their things ready for the next day when the café owner finally arrived. They greeted each other happily as Ren gave him a report of the day.

Sojiro chuckled. “Seems you had quite the day, huh? I’m glad you stopped by and helped him, Niijima-san.” He gestured to the girl with a smile. “Would it be okay if I called you over to help him every once in a while? I’d even pay you for your services.” Ren was about to protest when his girlfriend replied.

“Sure. I’d love to help from time to time. And you don’t need to worry about payment, Boss. I’d do this for free.” She said happily to the man.

“That I can’t allow. You can’t just offer your services for free, you know?”

“Then… my payment for today will be sleeping over. Is that okay with you?” She negotiated, to which he nodded.

“Of course. Make yourself at home.” He told her and turned to his protected. “Don’t forget to lock the door, okay?” The boy nodded. The man chuckled and went to the door. “Enjoy yourselves.” He said before leaving.

**_Sometime later…_ **

Both were in his room preparing their things. When they were done, they saw that they still had some time for themselves.

“Do you want to do something different, Ren?” She asked happily, to which he gestured to the videogame.

“Well, recently Futaba gave me this game. She said it was too boring, but that I should give it a try.” He explained, grabbing the box. “I wanted to play it, but I don’t know if you wanted to try it, too.”

“Is it a multiplayer game?”

“Not really, but we can take turns with the controller.” He offered. She looked curiously at him. “Yeah, it’s not that uncommon to share the controller in single-player games, you know?”

“Hm… well, what’s the game about?” She asked, looking at the box art. He smirked.

“I don’t know exactly what it is about, but Futaba did give me an explanation… a confusing one. She said that it’s about a delivery man who’s trying to reconnect a post-apocaliptic USA by sending packages to people. The world is infested by shadows of the past and he carries a baby in a pod in his torso…” He said, searching his memory for her explanation. “To quote her: ‘it’s an Amazon simulator with babies and death’.”

The brunette looked at him with wide eyes. She had never heard such a crazy idea before! “Sending packages… with a baby… in a world infested by shadows…?”

He chuckled. “Something like that. It’s a really divisive, too. The reviews range from ‘masterpiece’ to ‘boring”. The only common ground for everyone is the story, which people regard as great, along with the soundtrack. I wanted to see for myself what I think about it.” He explained, showing her the disc. She grabbed it, inspecting it from every angle, almost as if doing so would make her understand it better.

“Now I want to see what I think about it, too. What a curious plot!” The red-eyed girl said excitedly. He chuckled.

“A plot more curious than the Metaverse?” He taunted, to which she looked at him playfully.

“Almost. The description she gave you is odd, that’s for sure.” The council president said. “And it’s such a weird idea, as well… I want to try it with you.” She said, putting the disc in the console. This made him flustered, so he looked to the side so she wouldn’t notice that he was blushing.

“T-thank you.” He stuttered, watching her prepare the console. He was already going to do that, but now he just watched.

**[ _`Atmosphere song: Low Roar - "Bones" (feat. Jófríõur Ákadóttir)´_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SBwoMJNxiFo) **

They turned off the lights, laid down on his bed and started playing, each taking a turn of around 10 minutes each. The game caught their attention from the moment they started it; everything about it was intriguing: the story, the main character, the world, the Death Stranding, his mission to reconnect a broken country through deliveries… and the importance of the baby (seeing the death world and the Beach Things). The cutscenes and music fit the atmosphere really well, like they were watching a movie. The story also made them… calm. There was some action, but they mostly enjoyed the calm strolls through the broken land.

In one scene, the protagonist, Sam Porter, brought a body to the incinerator, as leaving the body anywhere could make a frest for the BTs, which were deadly. She was on his lap playing, and he took this moment to look at her face. She wasn’t grossed out or sad, just completely engrossed in the story. He gently squeezed her hands, subtly reminding her of the real world. She turned to him with a smile, kissed his cheek and continued playing, as he put his head on her shoulder, gave a light kiss to her neck and watched her, both enjoying the calm of the night.

After a while, they heard Morgana speak to them. “Hey, guys, I know the play session is going well, but it’s tome to go to bed.” He told them, as Makoto paused the game, letting out a small yawn.

“Oh, thanks Morgana.” She said, petting the cat’s head. “How long were we playing, by the way?” She asked his boyfriend, who took his phone and looked at the time, ax expression of shock covering his features.

“For over 2 hours. It’s 22:03 right now!” He exclaimed with shock, but calmly. She giggled.

“Way past our curfew. This game really hooks you in.” She analyzed, saving the game.

He smirked. “Yeah! I’m really liking the story and the soundtrack.”

She turned to him. “You know, I was looking for a new book to read or a new movie for a good story, but I didn’t know video games could give you the same feelings as one, or even stronger!” The red-eyed girl admitted happily, putting her head in his chest. “We should continue playing it some time. I feel like this is an amazing way to expand our horizons.”

“I agree.” The gray-eyed boy replied lovingly, leaning his head on top of hers. “Sam kinda reminds me of you, though: short brown hair, rides a bike and is a caring badass.” He joked, to which she chuckled.

“That’s interesting; he reminded me of you.” She replied honestly, to which he reacted with a confused ‘huh?’. “The way he talks is similar to yours when talking to your friends, and the way he shows support to them when the going gets rough… it reminded me of you.”

“While I’m flattered, I don’t really see it that way. He’s forced to do all of this, and it’s hard to connect to people when you’re pressured to do so. I see it as him doing more of a task then trying to connect with them.” He analyzed, to which she nodded.

“It could be… but I think he’s doing all of this because he wants to find Amelie. In the end, it could be that’s doing all of this because of a personal connection, no?” She theorized, to which he nodded.

“Maybe… I still got my doubts about her, but the story will reveal what’s her case if… *yawn* if we keep playing.” He said, his eyes starting to close. She giggled. “I think we should go to be. You can change here. Morgana and I will head down to give you some privacy.” He said, slowly standing up from the bed and heading down the stairs with his companion.

“Thank you.” She said lightly from the bed.

The Trickster brought his pajamas with him and changed in the bathroom. When he was done, Morgana turned to him. “I think I’ll sleep on the couch down here, today. Give you two lovebirds some privacy.”

The boy frowned. “Are you sure, Morgana? We wouldn’t have any problem with you staying with us.” The cat shook his head.

“Don’t worry about me. The couches are comfy. Besides, I like to sleep on top of your belly because it’s warm, but I know Makoto will take that place today.” He taunted, which made the boy blush, but he petted his friend and filled his bowl of water. His gilrfriend’s voice echoed from upstairs.

“Are you done, sweetheart?” She asked gently.

“Yeah, coming up!” He said, before turning to his friend. “Thank you. Good night!” He said, heading up the stairs.

“Good night!” The wind-user replied. When the darkness-user got upstairs, he saw that she was wearing a Buchimaru-kun T-shirt and sweatpants. He blushed and giggled at her sight, which made her confused.

“How do you do it, Makoto?” He asked in a jokey tone.

“D-do what?” She asked embarassedly, knowing he was staring at her clothing.

“How are you always so freaking cute?” He asked gently, cupping her face and giving her a kiss on the cheek. She lowered her head and covered her tomato-red face as he chuckled and brought her to the bed. They both lied down comfortably. The bed wasn’t big, but it did fit the two. He gently grabbed her face and gave her a deep kiss, to which she returned. After the kiss, she sighed.

“Thank you so much for this. I didn’t realize how much I wanted to spend the day with you.” She admitted, barely above a whisper. He smiled at her.

“Anything for you, my love. I also needed this.” He said, before warmly kissing her lips once again. That kiss lasted a long while before both had to break their connection for air. He smiled at her once again. “Sweet dreams, my dear Queen.”

“Right back at you, my dearest Joker.” She replied, as both closed their eyes and drifted off into uncounsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that you liked this. Comments or good critics are surely welcome.  
> Also you should listen this song, is one of my favorites of that game and also define what this couple is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kzHT-Hjwm9o


End file.
